lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Utumno (Dimension)
Utumno, also known as Udûn, was the first fortress of Melkor (later known as Morgoth), built many tens of thousands of years before the Third Age. It was delved deep within the earth in the far north of the world, being comprised of many dungeons, tunnels, and halls of ice, obsidian, and fire. In Utumno Melkor bred many evil and secret things, such as the first of the Orcs, Wargs, Trolls, and Spiders. The Valar laid waste to Utumno after a great battle where after Melkor was chained and brought to Valinor. Yet the ruins of Utumno endured, and it is whispered that somewhere deep within the wastes of the Forodwaith lies a forgotten entrance to the Pits of the Underworld... Another Dimension Utumno is a new dimension added in Public Beta 21. The whole dimension is a giant dungeon, filled with Orcs and many worse creatures. The faction is not available in Middle-Earth, but down in the pits, Utumno is the only faction that can be viewed. Utumno alignment is automatically -66,666, and this cannot be changed. Only in this dimension can Utumno achievements be viewed. Other achievements will not be available. In addition, the map of Middle-Earth will only depict Ocean when the player is in Utumno. Entering Utumno The journey to the entrance of Utumno is long and perilous, as one must travel a great distance through the Forodwaith without any waypoints along the route. List of Supplies It is advised to bring many supplies before heading to Utumno: *Food (lots) and some Warg Fur armour in order to survive the cold of Forodwaith as long as possible. *Make sure to bring along another, stronger suit of armor (preferably enchanted) *Good ranged and melee weapons; a Warhammer is highly recommended as a melee weapon, and an enchanted crossbow makes a good ranged weapon, although a heavily enchanted bow will do. *Plenty of ammunition for your ranged weapon *athelas brew (to heal fast) *Dwarven tonic (because it's dark down there) *Red Ent draught (for protection against Balrog's fire) *At least two Water Buckets for fighting a Balrog and for slowing down Trolls, and other fast enemies. *A stack and half (or more) of Cobblestone, for building a quick shelter or to build walls. Don't forget a pickaxe, as well! *A stack of wood logs (you never know when wood might come in handy) Optional items While not necessary to conquer Utumno, the following items may come in handy at some point or other: *Enchanting Table (you'll get lots of XP during the fight, and might as well put it to good use) *Books (for enchanting) *Bookshelves (to get better enchantments) *Anvil (to fix broken armour and weapons) *Extra material the armour/weapons are made of (for fixing weapons) *A crafting table of the faction you're allied with Do not bring torches or the supplies to make them, because torches are fairly ineffective in the permanent darkness of Utumno. On the southwest side of the Forodwaith mountains is a valley, and at the end of this valley is a large ruin: the entrance to Utumno. Once you have reached this structure you can create a custom waypoint there to avoid having to undertake the long journey every time you wish to visit Utumno. See The Pits for further information on finding this structure. The ruins will have a hole in one corner of its base. Inside you can find stairs leading to a room with a seemingly endless black pit in the ground. Jump in it and you will enter Utumno. Structure Utumno is divided in three levels with increasing difficulty. To get from one level to the next, you have to find a key and a use it on the ground, or mine the way with a Pickaxe of the Underworld, the only pickaxe that is able to break the stone of Utumno. Basic Layout Utumno consists of three levels. Utumno is made of a horizontally raster of corridors. Every corridor is 5 blocks broad and a two corridors are separated by 27 blocks, leading to a total width of 32 blocks per corridor. Corridors can have various elements from some decorative pillars, stairs leading to another floor in the current level, up to giant holes in the structure that are connected to many corridors. But be very wary of these holes in Utumno, because large numbers of enemies spawn here. Everything in Utumno is made of special Utumno bricks. There are three types of bricks plus one variation and one pillar for each type. The variation gives off some light. All Utumno blocks can't be mined with any other tool than the Pickaxe of the Underworld, which can only be obtained in Utumno. The Ice Level The first level has a cold atmosphere. "Cold" mobs such as ice Wargs and ice spiders spawn here. Some of the bricks give off a cold light. The ice key is found here. Entering this region (meaning entering Utumno in general) will give the player the achievement "The Hells of Ice". This level consists of 6 layers. The Obsidian Level The second level has a darker and more fiery atmosphere. obsidian Wargs, tormented Elves and Utumno trolls can spawn here. This is where the obsidian key is found. Descending to this level yields the achievement "The Hells of Obsidian". This level has 8 layers. The Fire Level The third and last level of Utumno is the fire level. Fire Wargs, Utumno trolls, and tormented Elves spawn here as well as Balrogs. The stone is red with some burning bricks. Descending to this level yields the achievement "The Hells of Fire". This level has 7 layers. UtumnoArcher.png|An Utumno Orc Archer on the Ice level UtumnoWarg.png|An Utumno Warg on the Obsidian level Utumno Orc Fire Level.png|An Utumno Orc on the Fire level of the dungeon 2014-12-01_15.23.47.png|The entrance to utumno 2014-12-01_15.24.06.png|The portal to Utumno Mobs All levels of Utumno contain Utumno Orcs and Wargs. Utumno trolls and tormented elves can be found on Obsidian and Fire levels. Special mobs of each level are described in the structure section above. Leaving Utumno To leave Utumno you must find a Melkor plate which can be found on all levels, but more commonly as you descend. Then you must kill a certain amount of enemies around the plate. After you do so, a light will shoot out from it. Walk into the light and you will be lifted to the surface. Achievements de:Utumno